Chrono's day off
by Whispering Lotus
Summary: A small one-shot. Chrono is tired and needs a place to rest,but it is more difficult than he first thought. funny little story. Slight RxC. Hope you like it. R


Chrono was tired today, he and Rosette had been on missions all night and now he looked for a nice place to rest

**Whispers:** hi everyone, this is another little story of mine () Hope you like it.

Chrono was tired, terribly tired, he and Rosette had been on missions all night and now he looked for a nice place to rest. Rosette was doing her chores in the church as punishment for another wall and jalopy destroyed, where she swept the floor, together with Azmaria and the gossip sisters Anna, Mary and Claire. Chrono then took the opportunity to take a little nap.

He found a tree that overshadowed a small area around it. It was a sunny hot day, so the place was perfect. He took his red jacket off and lay down with his hands behind his head "Ahhh" he smiled and closed his eyes and waited for Mr. Sandman to bring him a dream.

Soon though he was woken by a small giggle "Huh?" he opened his crimson eyes and was startled as he saw a whole herd of nuns surrounding him "Aww, you woke him up" said one of them to the sister that couldn't stop giggling. There were at least seven nuns watching him "What the…" "Sorry Chrono, but you look so kawaii when you sleep" they chirped. Chrono sweat dropped "Uhm… t-thank you for the compliment, but I have to go now" he grabbed his jacket and ran away from them "Aww" the nuns said disappointed, but let him go nonetheless.

He once more looked for a place to rest, but where?

He discovered a peaceful area with green grass. He smiled "This looks good" he thought and lay down with his arms spread out to each side, cross form "Ahhh" he sighed another time, until he closed his eyes.

"Hehehe…" suddenly he started to chuckle "Hahaha… Hahaha HAHAHA" his chuckle then turned into a full out laughter, he squirmed and turned on the ground and couldn't stop. He jumped up from his resting place and looked down at the ground "ANTS!!" he had laid in an ant-hill. The small devil screamed and ran as fast as he could down to a small lake near the Magdalene Order. He jumped in "Must… Get… Ants… Out... Of… Pants!!" he yelled and did the last thing he could think of. He undressed. Chrono was happy that the water at least wasn't cold.

As the little devil was sure that all ants had drowned, he walked out of the water "Better get dressed before somebody sees me" he said to himself and took his clothes from the pile he had thrown them in "There must be a place where I can sleep in peace, without being disturbed"

Totally soaked, he again began to walk through the order's area.

He looked by the fountain, but some nuns sat there and ate their lunch; it was too hot to sit indoors. After that he went to the Elder's shack, but when he heard an explosion coming from inside, the little devil turned into an other direction.

"Where would nobody disturb me?" he asked himself, it took him awhile of thinking, but then a little light bulb popped out of his head (Not for real of course -.-!) "Aha!! Now I know where nobody will disturb me" he said grinning and went off.

It was two hours later and Rosette and the others were at last finished with cleaning the church. It was about ten o' clock "I missed lunch!!" wailed Rosette; the others sweat dropped "Relax Rosette. I'm sure Chrono saved you something" said Azmaria and smiled "I hope you're right, I'm sooo hungry!!" Anna, Mary and Claire walked to their rooms, so Rosette and Azmaria went into the cantine to ask the cooks "I'm sorry Rosette, but we haven't seen Chrono at lunch either, he must be hungry too" they told them.

Rosette was a little worried about her little companion "Where could he be?" "Maybe he is at the Elders helping him with an experiment?" Azmaria said and Rosette decided that it must have been so; she wasn't going to visit that old pervert at that time a day.

Azmaria and Rosette said good night to each other and each walked to their rooms.

When Rosette was in her room, she decided it was time to go to bed; it was Saturday and tomorrow was mass. She was about to take her habit off when she suddenly heard something. She froze.

"Is someone there?" she asked in a small voice. She looked around, in her closet, in her bathroom even under her covers, but there was nothing there. Suddenly she saw something on the floor. A purple braid lay like a snake on her carpet, and the end of it lead under her bed.

Rosette bowed down to look under her bed and what she saw made her almost say "Aww" Chrono lay curled together like a cat under her bed and he snored a little "I can't leave him there" Chrono sneezed and slurred "No… get the ants away! Sooo tired" Rosette giggled "I just have to say it… Awww"

Chrono heard the sound, and slowly opened his eyes "R-Rosette?" he asked while he rubbed his eyes "Morning sleepyhead" she said smiling "Are you already finished with the chores?" she nodded "Are you hungry? I could get you something if you want" he tiredly crawled out from under the bed and sat with his back against it "Maybe a little" he said and eyed her with weary eyes "Then I go get you something, be right back" Chrono just nodded.

A couple of minutes later, Rosette came back with her arms full of food "Here Chrono, I got us some of the remains from lunch and-"she stopped talking when she looked over at her bed. She smiled warmly at the sight in front of her. Chrono had still been too tired and had snuggled under her covers on her bed. The small devil had begun to snore lightly and Rosette didn't want to wake him up once more, so she ate the food herself changed into her nightgown and laid down beside her little devil to sleep "Goodnight Chrono" she whispered and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. Then she closed her eyes and soon after, she too fell into a deep sleep.

The End


End file.
